Reapheart
Reapheart is one of the main characters of [[The Adventures of Alexander Van Helsing|'The Adventures of Alexander Van Helsing']]'''. '''He is one of the members of the Orchid Council and is one of Alexander Van Helsing's best friends, he was also one of the few people who knew about Alex's relation to Jagorkon until he found out. Personality Appearance Biology History Pre-Storyline Jagorkon had the feeling that Devilok was up to something and he decided to create a soulionette as a last resort to defy him if Devilok turned evil. He placed a charm on a soulionette which would make it awaken if Devilok had turned and hid Reapheart in a cryo chamber hidden in the East Kingdom underneath its royal palace and told only Vendo about this and if he does activate, make him know what has happened. When Devilok summons Erasavon and nearly kills Jagorkon, Xorge and Hopeaalaa, Reapheart awakens and is told about everything from Vendo and he tells him that he needs to look after Jagorkon's son, Alexander Van Helsing. Before he leaves, Reapheart learns how to use his powers and learn Magic and when he completes his training, he is teleported by Vendo to Red-Moss. Reapheart is teleported a few miles from Red-Moss, but the Red-Moss Massacre had happened a couple of hours ago. He ran into the town only to find an eternity of death and flames until he sees Devilok walking down the streets of the burning town dangling Hopeaalaa from his sword and he makes a speech to his army and he tosses a dead Hopeaalaa into the flames of the town and then he sees one of Devilok's minions say that Jagorkon's children have vanished along with his niece but they have found his nephew James Davidson. Reapheart runs away to find Alex and the others and thinks that James is doomed to die and misses the when Devilok begins corrupting James. Reapheart detects Alex wondering and looks for him and is close to finding him until he is found by Skulless and is attacked by her and they nearly kill each other until Repentriss appears and joins the fray and they both defeat him and he blacks out. He awakens and sees he is being taken by them to Scara who has just finished feeding on Alex after turning him and Reapheart senses this and tries to move until he finds out his limbs have been sowed together and he can't move and he is dangled in front of Scara and she says he could make good entertainment for their master Dracula, and Reapheart says that he isn't scared and is knocked out by Skulless. Reapheart awakens to find himself chained to the roof of a throne room and sees Dracula's coffin above the throne and he uses his strength to break free and he finds his is still sowed together. Dracula exits his coffin and says that Reapheart is a very unsatisfying dish. he says his brides can have him and Reapheart sees Familiars coming to drag him and he uses all his strength to break free and he breaks the sowing string connecting his limbs but Reapheart knows that Dracula is stronger and he is dragged off by the familiars to Dracula's room to be fed to his brides. He is taken into Dracula's room but the brides are busy out and the familiars leave him on the bed and they leave. Reapheart breaks free and raids his wardrobe and he finds an outfit which fits him perfectly and he takes a hat that belonged to one of the three musketeers that Dracula killed and he instantly grows fond of it. He sneaks out of the castle and takes a map of the earth and is interested in the north kingdom and heads there. He wonders the earth and finds a city with a harbour with a ship heading to Utopiatropolis. He buys a ticket with the money he found in Dracula's coat and he and several people are shipped to the city. Reapheart finds the city and meets a wizard sending out enlistment forms for R.O.S.E and Reapheart buys one and takes a bus to R.O.S.E Academy and begins to train there for years and decides to hide secrets from the people at the academy and pretends to be a nobody and he is sent against Raikay when she becomes a sergeant and he sent against her and he continuously pretends to lose to her so he can see Alex and team up with him and he ignores the insults he gets from people who haven't beaten Raikay but have beaten other sergeants and have gotten a rank up and when he is given the chances to change his sergeant but he continuously faces Raikay and won't change his mind. This earns him the title "The Puppet with Failing Strings" for a while. The Succubus and the Vampire Skills